


Va'esse eigh faidh'ar

by WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Nilfgaard, Religion, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Winter Solstice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Геральт приезжает навестить Цири в Нильфгаарде за два дня до Нового года. Что-то кончается. Что-то начинается.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Va'esse eigh faidh'ar

Нильфгаард поднимался над равниной нагромождением домов и тонких башен. Город перерос пределы своих крепостных стен так давно, что с дороги их было уже не разглядеть. Город Золотых Башен не нуждался в стенах; его защищало могущество его империи. Низкое декабрьское солнце золотило шпили.  
Две недели назад Геральт выехал из Аттре, получив плату за голову виверны — виверна кормилась в предгорьях и перегнула палку, терроризируя рабочих на гранитных карьерах. Горячая кровь виверны дымилась на клинке, ветер с моря выл между голыми холмами, земля под копытами Плотвы звенела ото льда, а чуть позже в кошельке зазвенели монеты. Всё вместе это переводилось с языка ветров и камней так: пора на зимовку.  
Дорога из Аттре несколькими милями спустя вливалась в новый нильфгаардский тракт, на строительство которого как раз шёл камень из тех самых карьеров. Геральт поколебался на развилке. Привычка диктовала повернуть налево, на север; добираться до Каэр Морхена было поздно, в горах уже лежал снег, но денег хватило бы перебиться где-нибудь в городе. Геральт повернул направо и ночевал уже в Эббинге, по ту сторону Марнадальского перевала.  
Он оставил Цири в Вызиме весной. Вызвался проводить её к Эмгыру, что привело к неловкой цепочке встреч и прощаний. Зализывая душевные раны, Геральт не казал носа в населённые пункты, через которые императорский кортеж мучительно медленно отбывал на юг, пока пыль не улеглась как следует; но к зиме снова начал задумываться, как она там, и решил, что нет большого греха в том, чтобы заехать посмотреть, как дела у наследницы престола. А потом — работа для ведьмака какая-нибудь есть везде, а дороги на юге лучше, и бродяжничать теплее.  
По мере пути на юг зима и правда отступала. После Стоозерья не выпало ни одного пасмурного дня — стояла прохладная ясность, небо было высокое, сухие травы шуршали по обочинам дороги. Геральт покупал с придорожных лотков пыльные поздние яблоки и пыльные сладкие мандарины. Ехать было одно удовольствие.  
Доехать до Нильфгаарда — было удовольствие уже совершенно другое.  
— Почему стоим? Случилось что? — спросил Геральт у возницы последней телеги в длинной веренице. Повозки тянулись в город, теснясь и толпясь, создавая затор из колёс, людей и лошадей, пробиваться сквозь который было безнадёжно — но только по правую сторону дороги. Никто не выбивался из колонны, как будто посреди дороги была прочерчена граница, хотя по левому краю свободно мог проехать ещё один воз.  
Возница смерил его взглядом, но до ответа всё-таки снизошёл.  
— Народу много, дорога одна. Всей империи в город надо. Это нам ещё повезло, что сегодня не завтра, — туманно добавил он. — Завтра стоять бы нам до вечера.  
Геральт покосился на пустой край дороги. Что за ребус? Легко было представить себе затор на узкой дороге, когда посередине сидит мантикора, а в обе стороны по дороге — брошенные телеги. Но если всем надо в город, никому не надо из города и мантикоры нет, то зачем тянуть хвост по дороге до самой Метинны? Геральт аккуратно свернул на левую сторону дороги и неторопливо, чтобы не слишком уж наглеть, потрусил вдоль возов. На середине пути ему навстречу таки попалась пара встречных повозок, которые уже разгрузились в городе, но все вокруг не без ругани потеснились и дали им разъехаться  
Таким образом, Цири Геральт обнял самое меньшее на час раньше, чем мог бы.  
— Я страшно рада тебя видеть! — сказала она, вися у него на шее.  
Встретились они в какой-то дворцовой гостиной, и Цири сопровождала немолодая дуэнья в чёрном платье с белым воротничком, но объятиям это не помешало. Ощущение тепла родного человека против всяких разумных соображений внушало: ты дома.  
Сняв Цири с себя, Геральт разглядел её поподробнее. Вид у неё был бледный даже для декабрьского утра — наверняка сидит целыми днями над книгами. Но хватка была по-прежнему сильная, и против ожиданий — Геральту казалось, что нильфгаардский придворный этикет заставит Цири ходить затянутой в корсеты с кринолинами, — она была в удобном мужском платье.  
— Тебя здесь не слишком мучают? — строго спросил он.  
— Изводят и заставляют учить наизусть гражданский кодекс империи, — охотно согласилась Цири. — Как ты? Как ты добрался?  
— На удивление, меня сразу пустили во дворец. Судя по всему, у вашей охраны я есть в каких-то списках, со словесным портретом и разрешением на всё. Но в городе у вас творится чёрт-те что. У вас тут всегда такое столпотворение?  
— Послезавтра зимний солтыций. Ты дни не считаешь, что ли? В Нильфгаарде это фестиваль на двенадцать дней и вдобавок куча религиозных церемоний. Будет ярмарка, зажигание нового огня и каникулы.  
— Ого, и тебя даже выпустят из библиотеки?  
— Меня, может быть, и не выпустили бы. Я наследница престола и должна терпеть. Но моим наставникам, к счастью, надо иногда отдыхать, поэтому — да. Ты же останешься?  
— Я думаю остановиться в городе. Встретимся, когда будешь свободна?  
— Почему не во дворце? Что за деликатность?  
— Да как-то… — Геральт замялся. Воспитательница деликатно кашлянула, Цири обернулась:  
— Да, госпожа Пенкадер?  
— Его милость свободен попытаться, но найти место, чтобы остановиться в городе за два дня до Мидинваэрне — затея обречённая. Я бы рекомендовала вашему высочеству распорядиться, чтобы его милости приготовили комнату.  
Последовал короткий спор, но в конце концов Цири описала график своих занятий, сказала “можно, когда я освобожусь, ты просто будешь уже здесь, ладно?” — и вышла из битвы победительницей. Механизм дворца пришёл в движение, и через полчаса у Геральта была комната в крыле, соответствующем его статусу. Геральт постарался не задумываться: то ли в Нильфгаарде живут слишком хорошо, то ли этот самый статус у него слишком серьёзный. У него ещё не до конца изгладилось впечатление, произведённое капитаном дворцовой стражи, который переспросил его имя, посмотрел на него, с его мечами и белыми волосами, сверился с какой-то книгой и просто приказал пропустить.  
— Могу ли чем-то ещё помочь? — поинтересовался слуга, проводивший его сюда — после того, как рассказал, во сколько обычно подают завтрак и за какой шнурок дёргать, если ему что-то понадобится. Геральт начинал чувствовать себя неуютно среди этой высокой культуры, иначе он не задал бы следующего вопроса:  
— Думаю, я должен пойти поздороваться с хозяином? Как у вас тут это принято?  
Камердинера самого Эмгыра от подобного захода наверняка хватил бы удар. Этот был помоложе, поэтому только поперхнулся, а потом ответил, что его императорское величество в три часа дня выходит в сад прогуляться перед обедом, и вот там те, кому не назначена высочайшая аудиенция, могут попытаться привлечь внимание императора к своим прошениям.  
В стеклянной крытой галерее, выходившей в сад — очередная подделка под классическую эльфью архитектуру — Геральт дожидался императора в компании дамы с великовозрастным сынком на голову её выше и пары сановников: одного толстого, второго — с таким лицом, как будто он держал во рту лягушку.  
— А вы, маркграф, надеетесь, что его императорское величество накануне праздника прислушается к вашим мольбам? — интересовался толстый у несчастного вполголоса. Тот вяло отбивался. Толстый настаивал: — Послушайте доброго совета, не раздражайте императора. Или вы забыли, каков он?..  
Геральт отошёл подальше, чтобы они не решили, что он подслушивает. Дама прожигала его взглядом, и он невольно начал искать, что с ним не так, и утешился мыслью, что раз уж он умылся и переоделся с дороги, претензий с точки зрения этикета к нему быть не может.  
В последний раз Геральт видел Эмгыра в Вызиме, и к той встрече был не готов. Он сорвался из Белого Сада провожать Цири. Ему бросалось в глаза, как она накрутила себя, сама себя убедила в том, что должна отказаться от всего, что составляло её прежнюю жизнь, и Геральт не мог вот так её отпустить. А в Вызиме неожиданно для себя столкнулся с Эмгыром, готовым с рук на руки принять наследницу. Оба не знали, как им теперь следует друг с другом обращаться. Оба неловко пытались шутить и не понимали друг друга. Геральт через пять минут остро почувствовал себя лишним и откланялся так быстро, как только мог; не дав лошади передохнуть, отправился в обратный путь.  
Эмгыр тогда сказал на прощание, что всегда будет рад его видеть, и Геральту показалось, что это была пустая вежливость. Однако в списки лиц, допущенных ко двору, его при этом действительно внесли, и Геральт пытался понять, что об этом думать.  
Наконец двери открылись, и в сопровождении немногочисленной свиты вошёл император. Геральту бросилось в глаза, что с их последней встречи Эмгыр посвежел. Наверное, прогулки в саду способствуют — в Вызиме-то особенно не погуляешь, там на каждой крыше может оказаться оскорблённый темерский лучник… Пока Геральт думал эту мысль, император скользнул по склонённым в поклоне головам цепким взглядом и встретился с ним глазами.  
— Ведьмак, — сказал он в качестве приветствия.  
— Император, — согласился Геральт.  
— На праздники приехал? — поинтересовался Эмгыр, жестом приглашая следовать за ним. Бессильную злобу оставшихся Геральт почуял затылком.  
— Останусь, если не стесняю императорский дворец никоим образом.  
— Это хорошо, — сказал Эмгыр, явно не собираясь углубляться в беседу. — Цири тебя уже видела? Хорошо.  
На этом представление императору и закончилось — а разговоров-то было... Ретироваться пришлось сквозь недовольных нильфгаардцев.

Весь следующий день Геральт, как заправский путешественник, прошатался по городу и вынес о Нильфгаарде неоднозначное мнение. Несмотря на внешнюю мрачность и холодную вежливость, южане готовились к Мидинваэрне как бешеные. Городом полностью владела предпраздничная суета, одновременно деловитая и легкомысленная. В витринах лавок и на дверях таверн висели венки из омелы и можжевельника; внутри было не протолкнуться. Геральт зашёл в одну корчму, ознакомился с меню, замысловато выведенным мелом на стене, и долго переводил цены во флоренах в кроны, проверяя, не добавил ли где-то лишний ноль. Пиво он всё-таки взял. Кружка нильфгаардского тёмного по цене бочонка новиградского странным образом на вкус всё ещё была пиво пивом и совершенно не пахла золотом, хотя за такие деньги, по-хорошему, должна была отсасывать член и сама идти за следующей.  
Расправившись с пивом, Геральт стал искать по переулкам обратную дорогу во дворец, пару раз свернул не туда и наткнулся на площадь, на которой готовилась будущая ярмарка. Стоял немыслимый гам и стук молотков — рабочие сколачивали из досок ярмарочные павильоны и подмостки. Грохотали разгружаемые подводы. Геральт сделал шаг и запутался в какой-то верёвке.  
— Эй, осторожней! — крикнул сверху молодой голос. Геральт повернулся — что-то яркое прошуршало рядом — и понял, что у говорившего в руках другой конец верёвки, и это не верёвка вовсе, а длинная гирлянда из цветных флажков. Трое парней с длинной стремянкой тянули её через площадь к торчавшему посередине йольскому дереву. Пробормотав извинения, Геральт принялся распутываться; все вежливо подождали.  
Во дворец он вернулся, когда короткий зимний день уже подошёл к концу. Обратную дорогу нашёл по крышам: вспомнил, что из числа многочисленных шпилей, виденных с дороги, пять принадлежали маленькому храму с непропорционально высокими башнями. Храм высился тёмной громадой в квартале от дворца, и у него в окнах тоже мелькали суетливые предпраздничные тени.  
— Завтра будут праздновать Долгую Ночь, — стала рассказывать Цири за ужином. — Говорят, это очень красиво. После полуночи во всём городе гасят свет и ждут в темноте, потому что считается, что старое солнце умерло. Перед рассветом в Храме Великого Солнца зажгут новый огонь, и все придут зажигать от него свечи и факелы, чтобы разнести по городу, и так родится новое солнце и новый год. Потом начнётся ярмарка. А вечером будет бал и подарки.  
Подарки, подумал Геральт. Просто отлично, а я весь день шатался по городу, остолоп, и ни о каких подарках не думал.  
— Поэтому у меня завтра уже выходной. Предполагается, что в Долгую Ночь никто не спит, а все сидят по комнатам и думают о зиме и смерти, а для этого надо накануне как следует выспаться. А ты как провёл день?  
— Посмотрел на будущую ярмарку. И на ужасный курс нильфгаардского пива к новиградскому. Золтан не в том городе держит таверну. А Храм Великого Солнца — это та странная бандура со шпилями?  
— Почему это странная?  
— Храм, да ещё в столице, обычно бывает такой, чтобы все прихожане помещались. А этот больше вверх, чем вширь. Его из любой точки города видно, а внутри вряд ли поместится больше трёх сотен человек.  
— А, — сказала Цири, облизывая ложку; она получала почти демонстративное удовольствие от того, что за приватным ужином на двоих можно не соблюдать протокол и складывать локти на стол. — Это потому, что когда император Торрес указом восьмого марта установил культ Великого Солнца как главную государственную религию, это было политическое решение. Он хотел подчеркнуть преемственность с Dhu Seidhe и создать общий культ для империи, который подчёркивал бы единство и не отдавал предпочтение какой-то из локальных религий. Поэтому много поклонников у культа тогда не было, а построить что-нибудь символическое и величественное было важнее. Тут все дома того периода копируют то, что им тогда казалось духом эльфской архитектуры...  
— Тарабанишь, как на экзамене, — поддел её Геральт.  
— Угу. Это та часть, которая мне даётся, — сказала она хмуро. — В общем, они весь этот праздник взяли с потолка. Но это было сто сорок лет назад, а теперь появились всякие традиции… Считается, что внутри Храма проходят всякие мистерии для посвящённых, поэтому большую часть времени туда нельзя входить простым людям. Но верховный жрец культа и император — это одно и то же лицо, так что я не верю, что папа там всю Долгую Ночь занимается какими-то ритуалами. Вполне может быть, что на самом деле они там в шахматы играют. Пока не приходит время двери открывать.

Наутро Геральт повторил свой забег по городу, теперь уже в поисках подарка для Цири. Давешнего возницу он вспомнил не раз: теперь в Нильфгаард действительно съехалась вся империя. Затор, виденный им на въезде в город два дня назад, теперь был повсюду. В лавках творилась форменная вакханалия; Геральт подслушал, как молодцеватый военный уверял свою спутницу, что такого бардака не было даже под Бренной. В конце концов он нашёл в ювелирной лавке серебряный кулон, напоминавший по размеру ведьмачий медальон: солнце и луна, сплавленные в одну фигуру. Не лучший выбор в мире, но делать было нечего.  
Вечером они вышли на балкон, с которого открывался лучший вид на город, и стали ждать, когда погаснут огни. Похолодало. От реки поднимался зябкий туман. Цири куталась в плащ, отороченный серебристым мехом.  
— На самом деле не знаю, конечно, будет ли так уж красиво, — сказала она. — Госпожа Пенкадер говорит, что город полностью растворяется во мраке, как будто его и не было. Как будто мы стоим на девственных берегах Альбы, не тронутых цивилизацией, посреди тёмного леса. Но не думаю, что Нильфгаард так умеет. Тут слишком много народу, чтобы все могли одновременно потушить свет...  
Где-то над городом ударил колокол. Медный басистый звон поплыл над холмами и шпилями.  
Вид на город из дворца был действительно хорош, по крайней мере ночью. Нильфгаард карабкался по прибрежным холмам. Поперёк гребней холмов тянулись цепочки улиц, обозначенные фонарями у дверей; когда места вширь не хватало, город рос вверх, этаж громоздился на этаж, и почти в каждом окне горел огонёк свечи. И теперь огни, рассыпанные по городу, стали гаснуть. Чьи-то руки прикручивали фитильки, чьё-то дыхание задувало свечи, и Нильфгаард, город золотых башен, за считанные минуты утонул в темноте и замер, затаив дыхание.  
Цири смотрела заворожённо, потом спохватилась и стала замёрзшими пальцами возиться с дверцей своего собственного фонаря. Геральт смотрел на неё. Выглядела она маленькой девочкой, задувающей свечку на именинном торте.  
— Дальше что?  
— Приличествует сидеть в темноте и думать о душе, зиме и смерти. Ещё петь какие-то гимны, но я, честно говоря, не имею о них ни-ка-ко-го понятия.  
— Ну пошли, — сказал Геральт, придерживая для неё дверь.  
Они устроились в гостиной покоев Цири, в креслах у камина с едва тлеющими углями, с несколькими тарелками закусок, присланными с кухни, было вполне приятно, и Геральт решил, что это, пожалуй, лучший известный ему способ думать о душе и смерти.  
— Тебе, похоже, здесь нравится, — заметил он. Цири смутилась.  
— Нильфгаард очень хороший город. Я даже не знала, что где-то может быть так хорошо жить. Знаешь, я думала, что могу сделать мир лучше, но по-моему, я тогда даже не представляла себе, что такое — лучше…  
Геральт, не шевелясь, смотрел на выражение её лица в темноте — благодаря ведьмацкому зрению он всё ещё мог разобрать, как она хмурится.  
— Понимаешь, всё хорошо, я учусь, вроде бы неплохо всё запоминаю. Только тут не становится проще, когда ты выучишь все-все-все движения. Наоборот, чем больше ты понимаешь, тем труднее тебе представить, как ты с этим справишься. Я не могу найти ничего такого, что можно было бы знать и быть уверенной, что это в нужный момент тебе поможет. Тут какой-то клубок из людей, условий, семейных связей, территориальных споров, и ещё на каждое вассальное княжество — свой набор привилегий, с сохранением которых оно вошло в империю. Я думала, я смогу что-то исправить. Отдать нужные приказы. А оно…  
— Собираешься передумать? Ты же знаешь. Заставить тебя никто не может.  
— Да, конечно, — согласилась она с неожиданным раздражением. — Странно, но именно это мне говорят все, с кем я могу поговорить. Мой наставник по земельному праву, когда я пожаловалась, что никогда не запомню эти территориальные особенности в Мехте и Метинне, принялся меня утешать: дескать, что бы ни говорил император, я имею право отказаться ему наследовать, и от этого ничего плохого не случится. Эмгыр вар Эмрейс Деитвен Аддан ын Карн аэп Морвудд просто придумает что-нибудь другое, как уже много раз делал. И ведь я уверена, что этот человек и правда работает на меня, а не на Морврана Воорхиса! А я не хочу отказываться. Но боюсь, что я тут никому не нужна. Я тут оказалась случайно, по прихоти императора, за моей спиной стоит ещё пяток кандидатов. И может быть, они правда лучше. И все выиграют, если от меня избавятся. Как я могу знать?  
Геральт вдруг вспомнил сановников в садовой галерее: одного, толстого и второго, несчастного.  
— Цири, ты не думаешь, что дело не в тебе?  
— То есть?  
— Они вовсе не обязательно думают, что ты не потянешь. Они просто все боятся Эмгыра вар Эмрейса как огня. Без поэтических преувеличений. Он пятнадцать лет гоняет их в хвост и гриву, мостит надгробными плитами бальные залы и казнит слабых командиров. Почему они должны вообразить себе, что ты приехала и торчишь над книгами круглыми сутками по доброй воле, а не потому что он нашёл способ тебя вынудить?  
— Как это, интересно, он мог бы меня вынудить? — поинтересовалась она, недоумённо хмурясь.  
— Мало ли, — неопределённо сказал Геральт. — То есть тебя-то никак, но им откуда знать?  
— Ну может быть...  
Постепенно Цири повеселела, стала рассказывать исторические анекдоты про князей Виковаро, и они в нарушение всех приличий хихикали, болтали и совершенно перестали думать о смерти. А потом Цири начала засыпать, и Геральт велел ей не выдумывать и ложиться.  
— Разбудят на рассвете как миленькие, — сказал он, — и никто ничего не скажет, а здоровому организму для переваривания кодексов необходим здоровый сон.  
Выйдя из её покоев, Геральт пошёл к себе по неосвещённым коридорам. Дворец не спал, и это было слышно: вместо ночной размеренной тишины — множество живых незнакомых шорохов, создаваемых молчаливо бодрствующими людьми.  
За поворотом Геральт заметил движение в темноте. Кто-то чёрный беззвучно шёл в тенях — слишком целеустремлённо и слишком скрытно для обитателя дворца, крадущегося на кухню. Кто-то в мягкой обуви и чёрной маске. Кто-то пахнущий металлом и кожаными ножнами. Неразличимый для человека, но не для ведьмака.  
Поняв, что его разоблачили, человек в чёрном напал: ни у одного из них не было другого выхода. Во мраке свистнул брошенный клинок. Геральт увернулся и к тому моменту, как услышал, как нож с глухим звуком вошёл во что-то деревянное у него за спиной, преодолел две трети расстояния между собой и нападавшим. Последовал бой с тенью, короткий, грязный и совершенно не зрелищный. После поединка Геральт поднялся, оставив на полу свою, как он надеялся, недодушенную жертву.  
Цири прибежала на шум.  
— Что тут случилось?!  
— Ведьмачье чутьё, — сказал Геральт. Он зажёг факел на стене, сорвал с убийцы маску — ничего не сказавшее, обычное северное лицо, белобрысый, — и обыскал его карманы. Ни кошелька с иностранной валютой, ни платка с гербом, ни приметной татуировки. Гаррота в кармане. Ещё один метательный нож на поясе, парный к первому.  
— Он был один? — Цири застёгивала торопливо накинутую куртку.  
— Я видел одного. — Геральт поднялся с колена, прошёл в конец коридора, выдернул из стены брошенный в него нож, изучил клеймо мастера на клинке. В коридоре начали открываться двери, послышались первые ахи. — Думаю, он шёл за тобой. Ты должна была быть одна...  
— Все сейчас должны сидеть в темноте поодиночке, это же Долгая ночь…  
Клеймо на ноже было новиградской кузницы. Руна Огня.  
— Цири. Эмгыр в храме?  
Он едва успел прихватить с собой второй нож, прежде чем Цири схватила его за руку, и мир перелистнулся на другую страницу.

Они оказались на месте как раз вовремя, чтобы покрошить остальных нападавших. Это была хорошая новость. Внутри храма было ещё меньше места, чем казалось снаружи, на пути всё время оказывались скамьи и алтари, из-под ног откатывалось стекло, и, учуяв запах разлившегося лампового масла, Геральт стал драться в два раза жёстче: огнепоклонникам было бы только на руку бросить зажжённую лучину. К счастью, хотя бы жрецам хватило ума прижаться к стенам, чтобы дать место.  
Нападавших было всего пятеро, и все они были обычными людьми, без мутаций, магии и дополнительных выкрутасов. Рассчитывали на правильно выбранное время. Праздничная ночь, заранее известно, какая цель где будет находиться. За несколько дней до праздника по городу начинают носиться бешеные толпы, и никакая тайная служба не сумеет проверить всех подозрительных приезжих. И всю ночь город молится о возрождении солнца, а утром узнает, что солнце умерло. Почерк религиозного маньяка, думал Геральт, вихрем крутясь в узких проходах между колоннами.  
Он уложил двоих. Цири — троих.  
Плохая новость была в том, что один из убийц всё-таки зацепил императору плечо. Эмгыр шипел и ругался так, как вряд ли позволено было в храме, но его помощники по тайным мистериям Солнца были слишком потрясены, чтобы возражать.  
— Пошлите за лекарем, — приказала Цири.  
— И разбудить господина де Ридо. Пусть он нам расскажет, что это такое, чёрт его подери, было, — прибавил Эмгыр, морщась, с неуместной мстительностью в голосе. Геральт сказал ему:  
— Покажи мне рану. Если яд, то нельзя ждать лекаря.  
Но рана была чистая и поверхностная, и ничем опасным не пахла — только железом и кровью. Эмгыр сел на скамью у стены, тяжело откинувшись назад, и терпеливо подождал, пока Геральт завершит осмотр.  
Как случается со многими официальными церемониями, всю важность соблюдения секретности и мистерий тут же забыли. Появились через боковой вход храмовые служки, явно недостаточно посвящённые для участия в церемонии, при слабом свете лучины смыли с пола масло, заново расставили и наполнили чаши для огня. Сбегали за лекарем, который перевязал плечо Эмгыру и осмотрел шишку на лбу у одного из жрецов. Обычная суета за кулисами едва не сорванного спектакля. Геральт огляделся, но брошенной доски с шахматами всё-таки нигде не увидел.  
— Время, ваши преосвященства, — нервно напомнил кто-то в группке жрецов. — Три четверти часа до рассвета.  
И Эмгыр вдруг сказал:  
— А мне ведь нельзя. Я же ранен. Следовательно, осквернён и воплощать благодатное солнце сегодня точно не буду. Цирилла, давай ты.  
— Я? — Цири вдруг растерялась; для девушки, которая только что смертоносным язычком пламени вспыхивала то тут, то там, эта реакция выглядела забавно. — Я же не знаю порядок…  
— Они всё знают. Тебе подскажут. И потом, тебе всё равно когда-нибудь придётся это делать.  
— Ваше императорское высочество, его святейшество совершенно прав. И потом, посмотрите, как это будет выглядеть для прихожан?  
Геральт невольно посмотрел. Если бы Эмгыр был, как всегда, в чёрном придворном платье, может быть, и обошлось бы. Но на белой церемониальной мантии события ночи отразились не наилучшим образом.  
— Я не могу, — отчаянно сказала Цири, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Пока Геральт искал слова, Эмгыр положил ей руку на плечо.  
— Девочка, ничего такого тут нет. Из всех твоих обязанностей только эта — про народную любовь, и ни о чём больше. Там за дверью от тебя ждут новый огонь. Это праздник, это твои люди, они хотят радоваться и видеть, что у них великолепная будущая императрица. Это как конфеты детям раздавать. И ты отлично владеешь Старшей речью, всё замечательно сможешь повторить.  
Цири посмотрела на него снизу вверх — Геральт опять отметил, что они похожи: не чертами лица, но выражением, — и кивнула.  
— Дайте ей, во что переодеться! — громко приказал Эмгыр.

Храм Великого Солнца в Нильфгаарде невелик, но построен по лучшим эльфским образцам. Его высокие двери выходят на ту сторону света, где встаёт солнце в самый короткий день в году, и когда в это утро двери открываются, золотая чаша на алтаре храма, полная огня, пылает, вторя бледному солнцу над горизонтом. Сверкают в предрассветных сумерках белые одежды жрецов, и свет растекается из храма по городу, вытерпевшему Долгую ночь: новый огонь, новое солнце.  
Геральт оказался рядом с Эмгыром, сидевшим на скамейке у стены, с туго перетянутым плечом, и оба смотрели, невидимые для толпы снаружи, как Цири наклоняется над алтарём, зажигая от чаши восковые свечи.  
— Я уверен, ваше величество, что ты точно так же мог бы стукнуть кулаком по алтарю и доказать всем совершенно обратное: что ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь и выглядишь, чтобы завершить любой ритуал и символизировать стойкость нильфгаардского характера.  
Эмгыр покосился на него.  
— Допустим. Но мне это зачем? Народная любовь и раздача конфет — не совсем в моём публичном образе.  
Оба посмотрели на Цири.  
Цири светилась в лучах восходящего солнца — и светилась улыбкой изнутри, передавая в ждущие руки зажжённые огоньки. Снаружи, на ступенях, радостно гудела толпа.  
— Так лучше.


End file.
